


The art of fondness

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Barebacking, Fingering, Frotting, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Unbeta-ed, Wolf!AU, age gap, bff!chanhun, blowjob, ingestion of bodily fluids, mention of underage sex under the influence of alcohol, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as his eyes fell on Jongin’s older brother, Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t help but think their meeting was fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of fondness

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of my ChanKai story [The art of happiness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6177334).

To say it was love at first sight between them was the understatement of the year. As soon as his eyes fell on Jongin’s older brother, Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t help but think their meeting was fate. If Sehun had known Minseok was _the one_ , he would have stopped by Jongin’s house sooner. He recalled seeing Minseok from afar a few times but they never really talked, Minseok was eight years older than Jongin and Sehun after all.

Now that Sehun could see him up close, he had to admit that Minseok was hot. Even if he liked to hide his hard muscles under his shirts, Sehun could see the way they shifted under his clothes as he waved to Jongin and drove them home on prom night. After seeing the alpha shirtless, Sehun thought it was a shame that he didn’t show his mouthwatering abs to the world, but at the same time he was glad he was the only one who could admire Minseok’s beautiful bodyline.

Sehun was so embarrassed when he started releasing pheromones in the car. He couldn’t control his body though. He tried to press his thighs together, biting his lips hard to suppress his gasps and mewls as he started getting hard and leaking wetness. Minseok himself was hard, Sehun could see it from the corner of his eyes—he didn’t mean to, but his eyes dropped to Minseok’s lap automatically. He also could see the way he was gripping the wheel like it was his safety jacket.

Sehun knew how much he was affecting the alpha with his pheromones and he felt kind of sorry for him, alpha urges were far worse than omega’s. Minseok probably felt the need to jump him and make him his before another alpha smelled his sweet scent and claimed him. He wondered if Minseok hated it, this animalistic side of him. He knew Chanyeol did, but then again Chanyeol was a romantic guy, he thought fondly.

The ride home was pure torture for the both of them. They could feel each other’s arousal but couldn’t do anything about it since they were practically strangers. Besides, Jongin was also in the car. The omega had been mortified that his friend had to see him—them—like that. Sehun flirting with their friends was already cringe-worthy, but Sehun flirting with his own brother was a bit…weird. Jongin didn’t seem traumatized though, but Sehun suspected it was all thanks to Chanyeol.  

Minseok had been a gentleman that night. He leaded Sehun to his front door and asked his number politely. When their fingers brushed, Minseok’s eyes flashed and Sehun had to resist the urge to bare his neck and whimper _“Alpha”_. His knees buckled and he tried very hard not to show how affected he was by Minseok’s presence and proximity. The alpha knew of course, but he kept his distance. Sehun was frustrated. On one hand he was grateful Minseok respected him, on the other hand he wouldn’t have minded if the alpha had let his urges take control of his body.

Thankfully, Minseok called him the next day, asking him out on a proper date. Sehun was ecstatic, he had spent the night jerking off and bouncing on his pink dildo but was left unsatisfied. He couldn’t wait to feel the real thing. He betted Minseok’s knot would feel amazing inside of him. Minseok was small but fit, Sehun knew the alpha could pick him up and manhandle him anytime. Sehun just hoped he wouldn’t have to wait months before getting into the Alpha’s pants. If he was already hard and leaking on their first meeting, he couldn’t imagine how overwhelming it would be when they would be out on a date.

As expected, as soon as Minseok came to fetch Sehun, the tension was palpable. They tried to ignore the elephant in the room and spent the day together, chatting happily and getting to know each other. Sehun would shiver each time Minseok’s palm rested against his lower back of his hip to guide him, his legs feeling like jelly. Sehun’s eyes kept drifting to Minseok’s lips as he talked, wondering how those lips would feel against his, against his skin, or around his cock. Would Minseok let out his inner beast in the bedroom? He was always so quiet and calm, Sehun wondered if the saying “the quiet ones are always the kinkiest”. The alpha stopped talking mid-sentence and Sehun flushed. He had noticed.

“Perhaps we should go…somewhere more private?” he proposed gently, gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turn white.

Sehun nodded eagerly, red in the face as he unwillingly released more pheromones. Pictures of them in bed kept coming to his mind and he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know why he was so aroused by the alpha, it was the first time it happened to him—excluding his heats. Was it because Minseok was his mate? Minseok seemed abnormally affected by the omega too, sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. As he paid for their meal, he laced their fingers together before quickly strolling back to the car, pulling Sehun with him. Once they were in the car, Minseok exhaled loudly and dug his nails into his thighs. Sehun fidgeted next to him, nibbling on his lips as he waited for the alpha’s next words.

“Can we go to your place?” he inquired, his voice strangely rougher.

Sehun’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Yes,” he breathed out, giddy with anticipation. “You know the way.”

Minseok hummed and drove off in the direction of Sehun’s house. “Are you parents here?” he asked when they parked.

Sehun shook his head. “Work.”

As soon as the door of the house was closed, Minseok pounced on Sehun, pushing him against the nearest wall. “Tell me to stop,” he pleaded, closing his eyes as he inhaled Sehun’s sweet scent. “You make me crazy, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun’s adam apple bobbed as he gulped loudly. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Minseok’s eyes were hooded, his breathing shallow, his hard on poking Sehun’s thigh. “Are you sure?” he asked again, concerned, but pressing closer.

Circling his arms around Minseok’s neck, Sehun nodded, letting his body sag against the alpha’s chest, pliant. “I am hundred percent sure.”

 

 

 

Sehun’s gasps were music to Minseok’s ears as his mouth trailed down the omega’s neck, sucking bruises on his pale skin. The younger moaned loudly, exposing more of his neck in a sign of submission. Minseok kept nibbling on his skin, inhaling the sweet scent of the omega, his cock stirring in his pants. Rationally, he knew they would have to stop soon, because it was too soon for them to fall into bed together. Sehun was so young, hell, he was his younger brother’s friend and Minseok wouldn’t want his brother to sleep with Chanyeol the first day of them being together—he would surely kill Chanyeol if he even tried. It was harder said than done though, Sehun’s alluring scent and body were difficult to resist. Minseok knew the push and pull between them was normal, since they were mate, but he was still surprised by the force of it.

Minseok meant to pull away but Sehun’s legs around his waist prevented him from moving. The omega whined low in his throat, his fingers digging in Minseok’s naked shoulders. “Where are you going?”

“I won’t be able to stop if we continue,” Minseok whispered, kissing the corner of Sehun’s pink mouth.

“Why should we stop?” Sehun inquired, petulant. He tightened his hold on the alpha’s waist, arching up against him. Minseok grunted at the feeling of Sehun’s hard on against his. “Don’t you want me?”  

“We have to wait, Sehun.” The alpha reasoned. “You’re so young, and I want to do things properly. I need to court you.”

Sehun pouted. “We don’t have to, I’m not a baby. I don’t need courting either. Besides, I know you’re mine, and I’m yours. You do too, right?”

At Sehun’s worried tone, Minseok smiled gently, carding his fingers though the omega’s hair. “Of course I do. But we should still wait, I want you to be sure.”

“I want you and you want me,” Sehun replied, cupping his cheek. “Why should we wait?”

Minseok eyed him thoughtfully. “Sehun, have you done this before?” he asked seriously.

Sehun looked down, licking his lips nervously. “What if I have?” he said softly.

“You’re not a virgin?” the alpha’s voice rose. “But you’re so young! When was it?”

Embarrassed, Sehun winced, letting his legs fall back on the bed, the sole of his feet flat on the mattress. “About two years ago…” he mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek. “Is it really important?”

“Of course!” Minseok cried out, drawing back from Sehun’s embrace. He sat up on the edge of the bed and hastily put his shirt back on. “You should have told me.”

“Why?” Sehun’s voice cracked. “Does it change something between us? I…I’ve always been a curious kid. It happened like this. I’ve told no one about it, not even Jongin or Chanyeol, because it was a mistake.”  

Minseok sighed loudly. “You’ve always been so reckless uh.”

He sounded disappointed somehow, perhaps a little taken aback too. Sehun could feel his eyes water, feeling rejected and hurt. He had heard of alphas not wanting to mate with omegas that had been touched by others before them. Alphas could be possessive of their mate. His parents had told him, of course, but Sehun hadn’t thought much of it at the time. Now, with Minseok’s reaction, he felt regretful and stupid for being immature at the time. He had never thought of the consequences of his act. Perhaps he should have lied, but Sehun had always been honest. He didn’t want to lie to his mate.

“Don’t you want me because I’m not a virgin?” he whispered, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

The alpha didn’t even look at him, getting up and heading to the door. “I…I need to think.” 

He left Sehun there, on the unmade bed, alone and heartbroken. It was humiliating to be abandoned in the middle of their lovemaking. Suppressing his sobs, Sehun hid his face in his pillow. They had spent a wonderful day together, Minseok had been a sweetheart, but Sehun had to ruin it all. He shouldn’t have been honest. He shouldn’t have said anything to Minseok. Now the alpha was mad, maybe disgusted by Sehun, and he wouldn’t want him anymore. How ironic was it to find his mate and lose him in less than two days. What would Sehun do if his own mate didn’t want him? What would he become?

That night, Sehun cried himself to sleep.

 

 

 

Minseok didn’t contact him for two days. Sehun didn’t try to call him, giving him space. Besides, he knew there was nothing he could say or do to make amends. He has lost his virginity already, it’s not like he could take it back. If Minseok didn’t want him then fine, Sehun would let him go. The omega was hurt by Minseok’s attitude too, he didn’t understand why it was so important for an omega to be untouched for his mate. They would be bonded for the rest of their life after all, was that wrong to want to try things out before giving your heart, body and soul to someone?

Sehun was a mess, he couldn’t sleep or eat and his parents were worried about him but he kept his mouth shut. He had to deal with it alone. He still hasn’t told them he met his mate, but now wasn’t a good time to reveal the truth. Perhaps he had already lost him before they even properly mated, Minseok still haven’t claimed him. How stupid it was really, he thought bitterly. Sometimes Sehun wondered if he wasn’t cursed. Bad things kept happening to him, and if Chanyeol wasn’t here to protect him he didn’t know where he would be now. Probably left for dead in a dark alley.

It wasn’t his fault per se, but Sehun seemed to attract all the wrong people. They were all drawn to him and Sehun would find himself in difficult situations because of it. Usually, Chanyeol was beside him so he would scare them off, take care of Sehun and cheer him up when he felt down and vulnerable. It happened a lot more than what people might think. Sehun was carefree, he was overly friendly and got into trouble because of it when all he wanted was to be loved. He just forgot what being an omega meant, how dangerous it could be for him to trust the wrong person.

But Chanyeol wasn’t always here. Now that Chanyeol had Jongin, his best friend was nowhere to be found. Sehun already felt guilty to have rubbed his scent all over Chanyeol, he didn’t want to call his best friend and get in between Jongin and him. He knew Chanyeol would come running to him if he called, because he cared a lot about Sehun. He always did. They weren’t blood brothers but they could have been, Chanyeol always acted like a big brother with him. The omega needed his best friend but Chanyeol’s priority was Jongin now, not Sehun. Sehun’s heart ached at the thought. He missed him.

Minseok came to his house later in the evening, asking to see him. Sehun’s parents looked confused to see Minseok—Jongin’s brother—there but let him in anyway. Minseok was nervous to talk to Sehun, knowing his parents were in the house too, but he really needed to apologize. He had thought a lot about the situation and he had been blinded by his feelings, having waited so long for his mate. Since Sehun was young, Minseok had selfishly thought he would be his first experience, his first alpha. His pride was hurt when he learnt that he wasn’t Sehun’s first, which was stupid and insensitive of him. There weren’t in the middle age anymore. Perhaps Minseok was just a little too conservative for his own sake, being the oldest and only alpha in his family.

He didn’t have to knock. Sehun was already opening the door when he arrived. “I’ve smelled you,” he offered as an explanation, shrugging. His eyes were downcast and Minseok’s heart shattered. He had hurt his mate. He waited until Sehun closed the door before spinning around and kneeling before the tall omega, hugging his waist. Sehun gasped loudly, stunned.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve been selfish.” He mumbled against the fabric of Sehun’s shirt. “I was wrong Sehun. I don’t care if you’ve already been with another man before. I want you.”

Sehun froze, his hands hovering on Minseok’s shoulders. He tried to push him away but Minseok’s arms tightened around him.

“Please, Sehun. Forgive me.” He nearly begged, nuzzling his tummy. He lifted the shirt with his nose and pressed tender kisses on Sehun’s skin, looking up to catch Sehun’s eyes.

Sehun panicked. What was Minseok doing? Kneeling before him to ask for forgiveness? It should have been Sehun on his knees instead, begging the alpha to take him back. “Get up, please. You’re an alpha, Minseok…” he trailed off, ashamed.

“I don’t care,” Minseok said against his skin, eliciting a shiver from Sehun. “I don’t care about what’s supposed to be right or wrong, I just want you.”

Sehun stopped struggling at that, threading his fingers through Minseok’s hair. He appeared thoughtful, thumbing the alpha’s cheeks absentmindedly, not breaking their eyes contact. “Do you mean it? Do you really want me…despite…everything?” he whispered, self-conscious.

Minseok nodded. “I do.”

“Why?” Sehun asked.

“Because you’re my mate, my beautiful mate and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” The alpha confessed. “You’re perfect, Sehun. Perfect to me. Perfect for me.”

“Are you sure you still want me?” he mumbled.    

“You’re kind, gentle, caring and loving,” Minseok replied. “You can be cute too, and funny, and sexy.” Sehun blushed at the words, looking away from Minseok’s earnest and loving smile. The alpha stood up and cupped his cheek. “Do _you_ want me?”

“Of course I do,” Sehun spluttered, his eyes widening.

Grinning, Minseok tiptoed and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Then, we’ll be fine.”

 

 

 

“You know, it was really nothing with that guy.” Sehun admitted later as they snuggled on his bed. “I got drunk and it happened. I’ve never thought much about it until…I told you.”

“I’m sorry,” Minseok repeated, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He wanted to chastise Sehun for being too naive and getting drunk—underage too—with no one to protect him but he knew the younger was already blaming himself for it. All because of him, he thought guiltily.

“Stop apologizing, it’s in the past now.” Sehun gently chided him.

“I should probably go, your parents will get suspicious.” Minseok chuckled.

Shrugging, Sehun pouted. “Stay? They won’t care. I’m sure they’ve already put two and two together anyway.”

“How so? Did you tell them?” the alpha asked, surprised.

“No, but I’ve been mopping. Then you came by. I’m sure they’ll get it…” he answered, nosing at Minseok’s neck.

Minseok hummed, his thumb rubbing Sehun’s hip. “I’m a bit uncomfortable, I should have asked your parents for permission before taking you on a date…and now here I am, in your room, in your bed, with your parents downstairs. I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m doing everything wrong with you.”

“We’re not very traditional, so it’s fine.” Sehun laughed. “You can introduce yourself tomorrow.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled before their lips met. It quickly evolved into a full make out session, Sehun rolling on top of Minseok and discarding their shirts. They grinded against one another as they kissed hungrily, Minseok’s hands roaming Sehun’s back, the omega caressing his chest.

“We’re not fucking with your parents downstairs…” Minseok shout-whispered when they pulled away to breath.

Sehun smirked and rolled his hips, Minseok cursing when their hard on brushed. “You were saying?”

“Okay, okay, just…not all the way.” The alpha mumbled, flipping them over. He grabbed Sehun’s jaw and kissed him soundly to muffle his moans as he started rutting against Sehun’s crotch. “Is it okay like this?” he inquired. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Sehun panted, gripping his hair and tugging. “Yes, please don’t stop.”

Minseok kept thrusting against him, nibbling on the omega’s neck to stifle his moans, until he came in his own boxers embarrassingly fast. The tension had been too much between them since they’ve met so he wasn’t surprised to come so soon. Sehun whined when he stopped and Minseok quickly pulled away, kneeling in between Sehun’s legs and tugging his pants and boxers down to let his cock out. He didn’t tease, taking Sehun into his mouth and bobbing his head enthusiastically. His hands cupped Sehun’s ass cheeks and he squeezed them hard, Sehun gasping at the feeling. The omega didn’t last long, coming in spurt into the alpha’s mouth, Minseok swallowing everything greedily.

Sehun closed his eyes as he regained his breathing, feeling boneless and sated. Minseok cleaned him up and took off the rest of their clothes. He nudged Sehun to lie on his side and spooned him, burrowing his face into Sehun’s nape to inhale his sweet scent. “I don’t want to wait months before mating with you,” he admitted softly. “Would your parents agree?”

“Of course, they want what’s best for me,” Sehun replied in a yawn.

“Even if I’m eight years older than you?” he continued. “You’re only twenty.”

Sehun searched for his hand on the mattress and linked their fingers together. “Age doesn’t matter. We’re made for each other.”

Minseok grinned against his skin and pressed a tender kiss on his nape.

 

 

 

The next day, after meeting Sehun’s parents, introducing himself properly as Sehun’s mate, they had lunch together. Despite Minseok being Jongin’s brother, Sehun didn’t know much about him yet. The alpha replied to Sehun’s parents’ questions and the omega learnt a few things about his mate. He had his own business, a coffee shop since he loved coffee. Jongin might have mentioned it but Sehun wasn’t the most attentive person. Minseok was very protective of his brothers, a little too much, he said sheepishly, but he was trying to change that.

“You’ll be too busy with Sehun to worry about your brothers now,” Sehun’s mom chuckled. “He’s a handful, this one.”

“Mom!” Sehun whined, flushing. “Don’t embarrass me.”

“Let’s keep the embarrassing stories for later then,” she replied mischievously.

Minseok grinned. “I can’t wait to hear them.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was happy to see Minseok and his parents getting along, not that he had any doubt. Minseok was a sweetheart, the perfect son in law.   

 

 

 

When the alpha invited Sehun to his house, the omega looked around his mate’s bedroom curiously, marveling at all the books he kept in his personal library, the pictures of his family and friends hanging on his walls. “Jongin looked so cute when he was a baby,” he commented. “He still looks cute, but don’t tell him I said that.”

“Jongin has always been the cutest,” Minseok replied fondly. “Jun was pretty cute too, but I’m probably biased since they’re my baby bros.” Sehun smiled when Minseok’s arms came around his waist, his mate tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

“I wish I had a big brother like you,” he admitted. “I had Chanyeol though.”

“Chanyeol is a good guy,” Minseok agreed. “I’m glad he’s Jongin’s other half.”

“I am too,” Sehun said. “We’re a big family now.”

Minseok hummed, tightening his grip on him. “I can’t wait for us to have our own family.” Sehun tensed, feeling uneasy. Minseok seemed to notice it. “Sehun?”

“I’m still young…I…” he trailed off, stuttering. Sometimes he forgot Minseok was eight years older than him. Of course he would want a family now that he had found his mate. It was scary though, Sehun still felt like he was a pup himself.

“I didn’t mean now,” Minseok quickly backpedaled, turning the omega around to look him in the eyes. “We have time, don’t worry. I just wanted you to know that I want a family with you.”

Sehun’s shoulders sag and he nodded, searching his gaze. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m not ready yet.”

Cupping his cheeks, the alpha smiled softly. “When you’ll be ready, baby.” He kissed him, lazily licking into his mouth. “We have all the time in the world.”

Sehun moaned when Minseok nipped at his jaw, his hands taking purchase on his broad shoulders. “Perhaps I’m not ready to have pups, but we can still fuck,” he mumbled eagerly, flushing.

“What a potty mouth,” Minseok chuckled, mouthing at his skin. “Not that I don’t like your suggestion.”

Relieved, Sehun melted against him, taking control of the kiss. Minseok groaned against his lips and rested his hands on his hips, gently pushing him backwards towards his bed. They stumbled over Minseok’s desk seat and giggled as they kept their lips locked. When Sehun’s legs bumped into the bed, he let himself fall on the mattress gracelessly, offering a smug smile at his mate. Minseok arched his eyebrow and crawled on the bed, his knees bracketing Sehun’s body.

They kissed lazily, Sehun sliding his hands under the alpha’s top and resting them against Minseok’s abs. When they broke apart, the omega looked at Minseok from under his eyelashes and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Minseok took it off swiftly and smirked down at Sehun, the younger’s eyes fixed on his muscled chest. “Why are you so hot,” he mumbled. Kissing his nose, Minseok nudged him to move up the bed until his head hit the pillow. Sehun took this opportunity to discard his own shirt, leaving them both half-naked.

The alpha trailed his fingers on his chest, teasing his nipples, eliciting a drawn out moan from the younger. Sehun arched off the bed and keened when Minseok’s mouth followed the same path, his cock stirring in interest in his slack. Minseok’s hands wandered south, unbuckling Sehun’s jeans and sliding them down his legs alongside his boxers. It was only the second time he saw his mate naked, so the alpha took his time admiring Sehun’s beautiful body.

Sehun felt shy under his gaze, but Minseok’s touch was familiar. He felt safe in his house, in his room, on his bed and in his embrace. His cock twitched when Minseok licked his lips and he let his legs fall open when the alpha palmed his inner thighs. He knew how good Minseok was with his mouth. He was dying to feel his lips around his cock once again but right now he’d rather feel his alpha’s cock inside of him.

“I want you,” he rasped, his own hand caressing his torso, down to his cock. His fingers brushed his own hard on and he moaned wantonly, his eyes half closed. “Come on, touch me.”

Minseok batted his hand away with a growl, dipping down to crash their mouths together. Sehun hummed, pleased, resting his hands on Minseok’s clothed ass. He squeezed it once before reaching for his zipper, expertly opening Minseok’s jeans. He used his feet to push the fabric down Minseok’s legs and the alpha chuckled. “Where did you learn that?” he teased.

“Nowhere, I just thought it would be sexy,” he admitted, giggling against Minseok’s collarbone.

“It is,” Minseok replied, shimming out of his pants and boxers.

They moaned in tandem when their heated skins met, their cocks sliding deliciously against one another. Sehun sucked a bruise on Minseok’s neck and the alpha’s hips bucked up. “You’re mine,” Sehun whispered, gently biting his earlobe.    

Minseok rolled them over until Sehun was on top, straddling his hips. He looked surprised in the change of position but didn’t complain, supporting his body with his palms on the mattress. He didn’t want to crush Minseok. “I like the view,” the alpha grinned, pushing Sehun’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. His cock was trapped between Sehun’s plush ass cheeks and the omega quickly understood why Minseok switched their position. His body fluid was leaking on Minseok’s cock, lubing it up.

Biting his lips, Sehun could feel more wetness sliding down his ass. He grinded down on the alpha’s length and gasped at the feeling of its blunt head bumping against his hole. If he shifted, Sehun could probably easily ease himself on Minseok’s cock. The alpha smirked and planted his feet on the mattress, resting his hands on Sehun’s hips. “You’re leaking so much, babe.” Flushing, Sehun dropped his eyes down to his own cock, precum pooling at the tip. He was already this hard and aroused and Minseok hadn’t even touched him that much yet.

“Please,” he begged, lying down on Minseok’s chest, his cock now sandwiched between their bodies. He rocked his hips, breathless, a shiver running down his spine when Minseok’s hands wandered on his lower back, then down to his ass. He palmed his cheeks, squeezed them mercilessly, driving the omega crazy with want. A finger dipped into his hole and Sehun whined, his muscled fluttering against the digit. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more. “Minseok,” he pleaded. “ _Alpha_.”

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Minseok pulled his finger away. “Okay, okay. Just do it, babe.”

Sehun nearly cried in relief, angling his ass right and pushing down on Minseok’s cock. As predicted, it slid in smoothly and Minseok was soon deep inside Sehun’s body. They lay like this for a few minutes, Sehun enjoying the feeling of being filled by his alpha, Minseok’s pulsing cock hard and heavy dragging against his wet walls. It wasn’t Sehun’s first time, but he didn’t remember much about his first experience with a cock up his ass. His dildo didn’t feel the same either, being cold and lifeless. Minseok’s cock was warm inside of him, they fitted perfectly.  

Sehun’s mouth was attached to Minseok’s shoulder, drool pooling on his skin as he panted. Minseok’s hands were caressing his sides gently before he started rocking his hips in circle, slowly, carefully. Moaning, Sehun clenched around him to keep him inside when he pulled out. “I’m not going anywhere,” Minseok chuckled, amused as he roamed back in. “It feels good to be inside of you.” The alpha’s thrusts were languid and slow, he couldn’t move much with Sehun’s weight on him. He liked having Sehun in his arms though, falling apart in his embrace as he fucked him sensually, Sehun’s little pleas for more sounding like music to his ears.

The alpha rolled them over when he got tired, settling between Sehun’s legs as the younger notched his thighs into his sides to keep him close. Minseok slotted their mouths together in a hungry kiss and sped up the pace of his thrusts, his pelvis slapping against Sehun’s ass at each movement. He could feel Sehun’s rock hard cock leaking against his abs and he resisted the urge to touch him. He wanted Sehun to come untouched, only with his cock in his ass. He looked down at their connected bodies and playfully poked Sehun’s stretched rim, more slick flowing down the omega’s hole at the touch. Entranced, Minseok growled, he wanted to slide his fingers alongside his cock, dying to know how much Sehun could handle, but he refrained from doing so. Maybe next time.

Leaving a loving kiss to Sehun’s open mouth, Minseok nibbled on his lower lip. The omega was far too gone to properly respond to the kiss, moaning without relenting as Minseok fucked him hard and fast. Hammering into him with more force, he made sure to hit Sehun’s sweet spot, dragging the head of his cock against it, Sehun moaning louder underneath him. Minseok hoped no one was home yet, but it was only a fleeting thought. He was too busy pounding into his mate to really care. “Can I claim you?” he inquired breathlessly, nuzzling Sehun’s neck as he felt his knot growing inside of the younger. He could smell Sehun’s delicious scent, pheromones filling the air, and it drove him crazy. He wanted to make him his. He just couldn’t wait anymore.    

Sehun whimpered at the stretch, digging his nails into his back as Minseok’s knot expanded inside his channel. The sensation was indescribable. “Y-Yes, please!”

Growling, Minseok licked a stripe at the junction of his neck and shoulder, nibbled the skin gently until it turned red. Sehun offered him his neck, his heart beating loudly in anticipation, and Minseok dived in, planting his teeth in his skin. The omega cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, his whole body trembling at the overstimulation. Minseok only let go when he felt Sehun orgasm, clenching hard around his cock and coming between their bodies with a sob. Boneless, the omega sagged into the mattress when he came down his high, letting his legs fall onto the bed, his eyes dropping close.

Minseok kissed and licked the mark he left on his skin, nosing at Sehun’s jaw to catch his attention. “You’re mine.”

Humming sleepily, Sehun nuzzled his cheek. “Yours.”

The alpha still hadn’t come but seeing Sehun’s state, he didn’t want to hurt him. Sehun cupped his cheek and smiled softly. “You haven’t come.”

“It’s fine,” he shrugged, peppering kisses to Sehun’s face. He could feel his mate’s happiness through their bond and it warmed his heart. He grinned widely. Sehun was finally his.

Sehun pouted. “I want you to come inside of me.”

“Are you sure?” Minseok frowned, brushing the mark.

“If I wasn’t so tired I would ride you, but I’m drained.” Sehun commented.

Chuckling, Minseok kissed his lips. “Let me,” he whispered, resuming his thrusts, slow and languid. He made sure not to hurt Sehun by watching his face carefully, ready to stop if the omega felt uncomfortable. Humming, Sehun offered him a soft smile, carding his fingers through his hair and whispering praises and encouragements in his ear to egg him on. If he wasn’t so exhausted he would probably get hard again, Minseok’s cock inside him felt good, grazing against his walls and brushing his sweet spot. The alpha didn’t last long, pushing in as far as he could and coming deep inside Sehun’s body with a grunt.

Minseok stayed motionless for a while, waiting for his knot to recess. Sehun puckered his lips to ask for a kiss and the alpha obliged, licking into his mouth lazily. He caressed the omega’s sides soothingly, Sehun sighting contently against his mouth. His own hands mapped out Minseok’s broad back, not leaving a patch of skin untouched. When Minseok pulled out, they both moaned. Sehun’s gleeful expression morphed into a grimace as he felt fluid running down his ass on the mattress. “I feel disgusting,” he mumbled.

Laughing, Minseok pecked his nose. “I’ll clean you up.”

Sehun’s eyes fluttered close as he hummed before opening them quickly when he felt Minseok moving down his body, mouthing his skin from his neck to his tummy. “What are you doing?” he shrieked, trying to close his legs. Too late, Minseok’s hands were holding him open, his tongue already lapping at his ass. Flushing, the omega’s whole body shivered as his mate cleaned him up, slurping noises and licks invading the room. Sehun couldn’t believe Minseok was doing this. He’s had never had anyone do this to him before, obviously, considering his little experience. The alpha made sure to clean him thoroughly, inside and out, grunting as his taste buds savored Sehun’s slick mixed with his own cum.

The omega was holding his breath, his cheeks and chest red, his eyes following Minseok’s action. His cock twitched in interest and Minseok’s eyes twinkled in mischief. Sehun was getting hard again but he was too tired to ask for a round two. The alpha finished his work and placed a kiss to his inner thigh before crawling back up. “All clean,” he smiled smugly.

Sehun blinked up at him, flabbergasted. “Are you going to do this everytime?”

“Didn’t you like it?” Minseok tilted his head to the side, arching one eyebrow.

“Obviously, I did.” Sehun snorted, looking down at his hardening bulge. “I just don’t think it’s very sanitary.”

“I wanted to lick you all over.” Minseok answered. “Next time, would you let me?”

“Even my toes?” he asked, wrinkling his nose.

The alpha laughed. “Of course, every inch of you.”

“You should have told me you had weird kinks,” Sehun smiled shyly, petting Minseok’s disheveled hair.

Shaking his head, Minseok nuzzled his jaw. “You would have run away before I could make you mine if I did.”     

“Never,” Sehun assured him. “You have to try harder.”

“Harder you say?” Minseok singsonged, smirking. “I can do that.”

Blushing, Sehun groaned at the innuendo. “You’re the worst.”

Minseok kissed him sweetly and tenderly, rolling them over until they lay on their side. “You like me anyway.”

“I do,” Sehun admitted, smiling sincerely. “I _do_.” 

 

 

 

“I’ve always known it was you,” Minseok blurted out one fine morning. “On prom night, it wasn’t the first time we’ve met you know. I’ve imprinted on you years ago, but you were too young back then, just a pup. I waited and waited. I was worried that maybe you wouldn’t be mine. Just before we met again, I was ready to let you go. I’m glad I didn’t, I’m glad we met again.”

Sehun’s eyes started to water and he smiled, touched. “I’m glad you didn’t let me go.” He didn’t know why Minseok had kept this secret for so long but it made him happy. He was happy. Sehun finally felt like his life was complete now.

A cry broke the atmosphere and they both groaned. “Looks like the kids are up,” Minseok mumbled.

“I wanted to cuddle…” Sehun whined, pouting childishly.

“Cuddle? Is that how you call it nowadays?” his mate teased him, wiggling his eyebrows.

“We only have time to cuddle,” he retorted bitterly.

Minseok’s eyes sparkled in glee. “I’m going to put them back to sleep, then I’ll take care of you babe.”   

A beautiful smile appeared on Sehun’s face. “Hurry or I’ll start without you!”

Chuckling, Minseok bent down to kiss his lips and ran to their children’s room.


End file.
